April-December
Miss April-December (or simply April-December), also known as the Muse, is one of the ghosts haunting the Haunted Mansion. Description April-December is a portrait that used to be at Disneyland, but is currently at Walt Disney World and Tokyo Disneyland. The painting depicts a lovely young woman with the word "APRIL" written in the top right corner but then ages into a hideous hag wearing the same dress and still sitting in the same position with the word "DECEMBER" written in the upper right. The painting originally began as a Marc Davis piece, where he planned to have the woman very slowly age, going through June and September phases as well. In the rides Disneyland At Disneyland, April-December was the fifth and final portrait in the Portrait Corridor, changing between April and December with the lightning flashes (or later slowly morphed), but she was removed in 2005 and replaced by a version of the Aging Man, who was inserted into the third slot down the hall, while Medusa, who formerly occupied that spot, was put in April-December's place. The reasons for the change are unknown, though two hypotheses have been made: one states that her effect would hardly work with the updated effect which followed the morphing (lightning would flash once more, but faster than before, which meant that the "transformed" phase had to be very different from the "normal" phase for guests to notice the change with this brief glimpse). The other states that the Aging Man was not put in to replace April-December, but that April-December was removed to make room for the Aging Man; the Aging Man would have been moved in an effort to make the Disneyland and WDW Mansions more similar, seeing how the Aging Man has been a very popular icon of the WDW Mansion even though he is nowhere to be seen in the Disneyland version. Walt Disney World The December phase of the portrait was used as one of the Sinister 11, although the word "DECEMBER" was painted over. Her eyes glowed and followed the Doombuggies down the Portrait Corridor. In the 2007 renovation, eyes were painted into her portrait and she was moved to the wall of the staircase after the Loading Area, near the Couple portrait. Tokyo Disneyland The December phase-again with "December" removed still hangs in the Portrait Corridor at Tokyo Disneyland with the Sinister 11 as was the case at Walt Disney World until 2007. Trivia *In 2006, a portrait of April December's "June" appearance could be seen as part of the set of a Pirates of the Caribbean themed live performance in Disneyland. *In Disneyland, April's portrait can still be seen in miniature form as decor in the gift shop Port Royal Curios and Curiosities. *She has been given the name 'The Muse' on 'Disney Crossy Road', as in an update where secret characters got descriptions, hers was 'Miss April, or are you December?' *April-December has sometimes been nicknamed Lillian Gracey, a name which has also been advanced for the Tightrope Walker. On fan website Better Haunts and Graveyards, she was Master Gracey's vain and mad first wife under the name of Narcissa Gracey. Gallery DECEMBER Kohn zpseg8fjeai.jpg|December phase in Disneyland. April davis four zpsn2jwkpb1.jpg|The original four phases of the Marc Davis painting. DecemberWDW.JPG|The Sinister Eleven version of December. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Portraits Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undead